Letters
by Lulu Caty
Summary: Leo, the funny and humor one. Reyna, the strict and serious one. When a friendship develops, they continue to send letters. Could anything possibly happen just by a letter, pen and some daily words from each other? Hades, yeah! Cover made by Tazmaster.
1. Letter 1

**A/N: A series of letters between Leo and Reyna. Forever Leyna!**

**Dear Reyna,**

**Before asking why on earth I'm talking to you after burning down your camp, well Piper and Annabeth forced me to send you an apology letter, thought an eliodien ****or however you spell it controlled me. Ouch. Just got hit on the head by Annabeth. Ouch. Another hit from Piper. Anyway, look, I'm sorry for burning down your camp. Forgive me? Please or I might die from many heavy bumps on my head that I'm getting from Piper and Annabeth, that my shoulders won't be able to carry my head and it rolls off my head. I do not want to go to the underworld; due to the fact Nico does not like me very much. So yeah, forgive me and I won't go near you or your very strict, I mean, well-behaved camp. Ugh, my hands hurt. Well, that's it. Bye! And remember to be on Team Leo!**

**From,**

**Leo Valdez.**

**Remember guys to Review, Favorite and Follow! :) Bye guys! FOREVER SHIP LEYNA!**


	2. Letter 2

_A/N: Thanks SummerSpirit18 for being the first to comment and vote :) You will have this chapter dedicated to you__. __This is Reyna's response!_

_Dear Leo,_

_I have a question. Who on Olympus writes a letter using a black boardmarker?! There are pens and pencil for us to write with. Oh gods, and you're a son of Vulcan? Anyway, your letter was very __different __for an apology letter. It is VERY hard to make a Roman, especially me, to forgive you for shooting my camp. It is hard for me to believe you won't do it again. If you really do want me to forgive you, convince me you're not a bad person as me and the Romans think you are. _

_P.S If you step on Roman soil, you will receive a very terrifying welcome crowd. So, I suggest you not come to Roman soil, unless you're planning to commit suicide_

_From,_

_Reyna._

Leo smiled. He was going to prove to Reyna he was the best guy out there, better than Percy and Jason combined.

_A/N: Vote and comment!_

_Leo: DO NOT!_

_Reyna: Or else I'll throw you in the dungeons!_

_Leo: You have dungeons? _

_Reyna: Yes Valdez, and you will be throw there for BURNING MY CAMP!_

_Leo: But the Author should be thrown also!_

_Me: HEY! is it a crime to ship couples?_

_Reyna: YES!_

_Me: Leo, give her the Leo treatment._

_Reyna: Whats the Leo treatment?_

_Me: it wheres he turns you into a monster like him..._

_Reyna: NO!_

_Leo: YES!_


	3. Letter 3

**Dear Reyna,**

**I love writing with a boardmark. Pens and pencils are boring. I like to be nuts! Anyway, Im not a bad guy! I'm a funny and cool guy! That's why Team Leo exists! TEAM LEO RULES! You can even ask Jason or Percy and they'll tell you about how awesome Leo and his team is! You can even join! I'll make you my assistant, if you know I meant *HINT**HINT* And if you want we can discuss you're new job as my assistant at a fancy Italian restaurant *HINT*HINT* By the way who is Vulcan? I'm a son of Heaphatus. Oh****never mind, I just asked Hazel who Vulcan is and she told me it's my dad's roman form. You're mum is Bellona? You look more of an angel than a warrior. Well, gotta go before Mr. D (Bacchus in Roman) catches me still awake!**

**P.S BE ON TEAM LEO!**

**From,**

**Leo, the Admiral of Argo||**

Reyna scowled. Was this fool actually trying to flirt and ask her out? She got a paper and pen and wrote her reply.


	4. Letter 4

_Dear Leo,_

_No I will not be on Team Leo. Nor will I be your assistant and go with you for dinner. Did you get MY hint? Flirting with me is the hugest mistake you've made. Beware, the moment I lay eyes on you, I'll personally kill you and you'll see what a daughter of Bellona is like. She is defintely not an angel, but a warrior. Jason was right about you. You ARE annoying. Why do I even talk to you? I will never understand greeks, espically sons of Vulcan. I also doubt that Team Leo exists. If it does, I bet the population is zero. You are not putting a good impression on me Valdez._

_Sincerly,_

_Reyna._

Leo grinned. He was so getting to her. Who could ever resist the Leo charm? He sort-of-liked Reyna. He wanted to try dating her. That's why he was gonna keep on insisting on the date.

_'Time to work the Leo charm,'_ Leo thought as he wrote his reply to Reyna's letter.


	5. Letter 5

_**A/N: I LOVE EVERYONE WHO LOVES MY STORY! :DDDD**_

_**Leo: I thought you loved me :(**_

_**Me:Fine! You're an excpetion! Since, I'm on Team Leo! Sorry Percy, Nico, Jason, and Frank!**_

_**Percy: I was the first one you loved yet you betray me!**_

_**Nico: You push Thalico aside for Leyna?! Ur no Thalico shipper!**_

_**Jason: *shrugs* I'm glad you don't. After the Piper and Reyna drama, I'm actually good no one loves me. Just Piper. And I love her.**_

_**Piper: I love you too! **_

_**Leo: GET A ROOM!**_

_**Frank: I have Hazel and I'm quite happy you did a Leyna story, then maybe he would stop flirting with Hazel.**_

_**Leo: Dude! I didn't mean to! **_

_**Me: MOVING ON! TO THE STORY!**_

**Dear Reyna,**

**PLEASE!**

**I'll do anything! I have an idea! How about we hang at Central Park? That's not a date! Then you can see I'm not a bad person and New Rome can stop hating me! **

**PLEASE!**

**I even did a video of me on Facebook asking you out! And everyone is going "Aww!" and "How cute!" and some people are "VALDEZ YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH OUR PREATOR!" See! People want us together! **

**So again….**

**Please!**

**Well that's it! Bye!**

**Love, **

**Leo Valdez who really wants to go out with you!**

Reyna couldn't help blushing. Did he actually post a video? She checked Facebook and saw it was true. She sighed. Thinking about it, she remembered how Valdez destroyed her cabin. Finally, she pulled out a pen and paper and wrote.

_**Me: WHO LOVED IT?!**_

_**Leyna: NOT US!**_

_**Me: OH SHUT UP AND DATE!**_

_**Reyna: NEVER!**_

_**Me: I guess you wont mind if I date Valdez**_

_**Leo: FINALLY! A GIRL WHO WANTS TO DATE ME!**_

_**Reyna: Ur serious?**_

_**Me: Yep! :D**_

_**Reyna: WELL I FORBID YOU! OR YOU'LL HAVE YOUR DATE IN THE DUEGEONS!**_

_**Leo: You like me?**_

_**Reyna: Uh….REMEMBER TO VOTE AND COMMENT! BYE!**_

_**Me: That's my line!**_


	6. Letter 6THE LETTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING

**_IT IS THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! LET'S READ! :D_**

_Dear Leo,_

_You are so annoying. I can't believe you! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT ON FACEBOOK?! All New Rome wants us NOT to go out! And begging me doesn't make me less disagrees to your date. So there! But, I'll go out with you. Tell me where and when okay? See you xoxoxoxo_

_Love,_

_Reyna xoxoxo_

Leo's jaw dropped. He thought it would be harderthan that. He grinned and started doing his happy dance when Piper and Jason entered his cabin.

"Leo?" Jason said getting his attention.

Piper chuckled, "You're dancing because Reyna agreed to your date?"

"You got it right Beauty Queen! C'mon Beauty Queen and Sparky! Dance!"

Leo grabbed their wrists and forced them to dance with him.

**_Me: SO CUTE! RICK MAKE IT HAPPEN!_**

**_Reyna: DON'T MAKE IT HAPPEN!_**

**_Leo: Now lets continue where we left off last time: You like me?_**

**_Reyna: Uh um….._**

**_Leo: You do! *does Happy Dance*_**

**_Reyna: I never said that!_**

**_Leo: *ignores and kisses Reyna*_**

**_Reyna: *pushes him back* WHAT THE HADES VALDEZ?!_**

**_Leo: SORRY FOR BEING ROMANTIC!_**

**_Reyna: I HATE YOU!_**

**_Leo: I HATE YOU TOO!_**

**_*they start making out*_**

**_Me: This is awkward, um….., remember to review, favorite, and comment! And bye! *walks out of the room, still eyeing Leyna making out before running*_**

**_Annabeth: *enters* TheAmigoGirl sent me here cause she cant talk with Leo and Reyna making out, so anyway whoever comes up with the best idea for Leo and Reyna's date, gets a dedication plus any one-shot of any kind you want! Well, bye! *leaves*_**

**_Leo: *stops kissing* Where did everyone go?_**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I decided to do a 7 or 8 one-shots about different dates Leyna could have in a new book ! So I'll be using all YOUR ideas plus continuing with the story with them writing letters! Why did I do this? Because I couldn't choose! So that's why you're all getting your awards. **

**The people for the prize:**

_**Wattpad:**_

_**readingfreak30**_

_**Summerspirit18**_

_**heroesofolympus63**_

_**contancandygirlppp**_

_**Fanfiction:**_

_**Elmlea**_

_**ShimmeringDaisyFace**_

_****_**Thanks everybody for the ideas! Just tell me your choice of a one-shot below in the review/comment section! The new story will be posted. When? Not sure. And anybody who wants their idea of a date for Leyna to be in my new book, then message/PM me okay? Bye! :)**


	8. Letter 7

**Dear Reyna,**

**So, did you like the date? BTW, I'm sorry for spilling my drink on your outfit.**** But our date was awesome and funny, right? Like how that crab in the tank grabbed my nose when I pulled it out of the water at that fancy restaurant? And for our next date (or the rest of our dates) do not expect me to take you back to that place. They have officially banned me from the restaurant and if I go near it, the owner will personally call the police. Yes, I'm officially a criminal :( But I still have you! :D Got to go. Jason, Piper and I are going to the movies. I would invite you but SOMEONE can only go out in the weekends because SOMEONE happens to be praetor of New Rome. But I know SOMEONE is on Team Leo now! :D Uh-oh Jason is threatening to electrocute me if I don't get out of Bunker 9 now. Bye!**

**Love, **

**Leo Valdez.**


	9. Letter 8

_Dear Leo,_

_That date was funny and nice. Thank you. And it is not my problem I have duties. Anyway, this is going to be awkward, but look there's a ball in New Rome and everyone is expecting me to have a date, so can you be my date? Need to go. Octavian i__s being annoying and I have to whip his butt into Tartarus._

_Love,_

_Reyna._

Leo grinned. Reyna had this time asked _him _out! He directly wrote his reply.


	10. Letter 9

**Dear Reyna,**

**Did the mighty praetor of New Rome, daughter of Bellona, and the hottest girl in the whole world just ask me out? ;) I've heard about the ball and was thinking of asking you out, but looks like you did it for me. So sure :D Wear something hot and put your hair down for once. I want you to have fun! Well, see you at the ball! :D**

**P.S did you whip Octavian's ass into Tartarus ?**

**Love,**

**Leo Valdez who can't wait to go out with you! xoxoxo**

Reyna giggled and blushed which was unlike of her. She was scared of being rejected, but this was Leo. He had practically begged her to go on a simple date. Smiling, she put away the letter and got ready for tonight's ball.

_**A/N: The next chapter will be the ball! No letters! It's sort of gonna be a crossover of this story and Nico+Thalia=Thaco. Except the fact the next chapter will be in Leyna's point of view while Nico+Thalia=Thaco's next chapter will be in Thalico's point view. But their will be mentions of Leyna/Thalico in the chapters, okay?**_

_**Thalia: I. Am. Not. Wearing. A. Dress.**_

_**Me: Im the author of the story. I can do whatever I want. **_

_**Thalia: I hate you.**_

_**Me: Bye everyone!**_


	11. The New Rome Ball

Reyna's P.O.V

All eyes we're on me as I entered the ballroom. I smiled and waved at the crowd.

"NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Dakota shouted. He probably already drank Kool-Aid already. The music started and everyone began dancing.

I scanned the room for Leo to see him with Jason, Piper, Nico and Thalia. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to them.

"Hey guys," I said when I reached them.

"Hey Rey. Nice party," Jason commented as Piper nodded.

"Thanks. I would love to stay and talk, but I'm hoping my date would come and dance with me," I said. They all turned to Leo.

"That's right. Leo Valdez, the repair boy, is dating Reyna, praetor of New Rome. In your face suckers!" Leo smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Reyna? And Leo? I'm having a headache thinking about it. Nico can we walk in the garden a bit?" Thalia said clutching on Nico's arm.

"Sure," he said.

Jason and Piper excused themselves after Thalia and Nico left and went to dance.

"Wow. You look hot," he told me as I blushed.

I was wearing a purple toga-styled dress (thanks readingfreak30 for the idea of the dress) that reached my feet. She was wearing a golden eagle ring and my hair was down due to the fact Leo suggested it. I wore a necklace that had my mum's name on it and I wore purple high heels underneath my dress.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You look smart yourself too."

Leo was wearing a brown suit and a red tie that glowed lights.

He grinned. "Time to dance mi riena."

We went to the dance floor and began slowing dancing. Leo had boasted me back on our date that he was the best dancer between the Greeks yet he stepped on my foot and he kept apologizing while I told him it was okay.

When he said sorry for the 74th time, I slammed my lips on his to shut him up. He froze, but kissed back. I felt him smiling through the kiss.

"Reyna!"

I pulled away to see Octavian stomping over to me.

"How dare you kiss this Greek who destroyed our camp," he hissed.

"He was possessed," I snapped, "besides I'm Praetor."

Octavian was about to talk, but Leo stepped in.

"Look man, do you see that red-head over there?" He said pointing to a red-head who I think was Rachel the Oracle of Camp Half-Blood.

"Yes," he huffed impatiently though I saw his cheeks go a bit pink.

"That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's the oracle of our camp and totally single. You and her perfection," Leo told him.

"How would you know?"

"Just ask her to dance and you'll see."

Octavian was about to object, but he took one more glance at Rachel. He left us and walked over to her.

"Nice work Valdez," I grinned.

"No problem. Now why did you kiss me? Unless you do like me?" He winked.

"I did it to shut you up."

"Sure Reyna. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Hey! That is my sentence!"

He laughed then turned serious.

"Is everything okay Leo?"

"Yeah. But I realized something horrible."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

I smacked the behind of his head. Grinning, he pulled me to the food table.

The ball was finally over and I walked through the crowd to the Argo || to just in time to see an elephant holding Jason with his trunk as the son of Jupiter shouted.

"LET ME SAY GOODBYE TO PIPER FIRST!"

"You had your time lover boy," the elephant said his voice very similar to Frank's.

I ignored the scene and walked to Leo was in front of the ship shouting for the Greeks get board.

"Hey Valdez," I said.

"Reyna? I thought you went home," Leo said smiling nervously.

"And not say goodbye? That would be rude," I grinned. I leaned in about to kiss him, but he fell.

I chuckled as Leo quickly stood up. Rolling my eyes, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye just as Rachel boarded the ship. I went over to Octavian.

"What did you think of Rachel?" I asked as Octavian stared dreamily after Rachel, clutching a paper which I assumed was Rachel's number.

"Maybe Greeks aren't so bad. Especially their oracles."

**A/N: I DID IT IN LEYNA's VERSION! AND ALSO IN THALICO's VERSION! *does happy dance with Leo* should I do a two or three shot of the ball in Octachel's view? What did you think of the Octachel moments? Anyway bye! :)**


	12. Letter 10

_Dear Leo,_

_Last night was lovely. Thank you for the awesome night. I really have no idea what to talk about. Any new inventions? Or pranks you did? Anything? Also, how do I get Jason to shut up about Piper? He won't do any of his duties without muttering her name. Does Piper's sisters have anything to do with this? LEO HELP HE WANTS ME TO WEAR A TEAM PIPER SHIRT! _

_Love,_

_Reyna who is going insane at the mention of Piper's name thanks to Jason!_

"I WILL SAVE YOU REYNA!" Leo shouted. He was about to ask Piper for help when he saw a box of donuts, "after I eat all the donuts in this box."


	13. Letter 11

**Dear Reyna, **

**Piper found a cure! Turns out Drew shot an love arrow at Jason and he fainted. When he woke up, he was suppose to see Drew to fall in love with her, but instead he saw Piper making him lovesick. There are only 2 ways to remove a love spell: 1) Kiss him (DO NOT! PIPER AND I DO NOT APPROVE! 2) Hit him in his weak spot. BTW, I got you a little something inside the package!**

**Love,**

**Leo Valdez.**

Reyna opened the package and pulled out an orange shirt which had 'Team Leo. on it. Smiling, she put it away promising to wear it when she went to sleep.

"Jason! Can you come here?! We need to talk! It's about Piper!" Reyna shouted as she pulled out a bat from her closet.


	14. Letter 12

_Dear Leo,_

_Your plan worked. I did the second suggestion. He is now back to his normal state though he can't believe he was very obsessed with Piper and the only way to cure him was to hit him. You should have seen his face, Leo. Also, thank you for the shirt and honestly I love it, but if you tell anyone I will get my dogs to hunt you down Valdez. And I hope you like the gift I sent!_

_Love, _

_Reyna_

Leo pulled out a small knife from his tool belt and easily opened the box that came with the letter. Putting away the knife, he used his free hand to dig inside the box for Reyna's present. He felt something, a book maybe, and pulled it out. It was a photo album with pictures of them or just Reyna. The only reason there were so many pictures of them already because Leo insisted on taking photos 24/7 when they were hanging out. There were pictures of them at dinner, the walk near the beach after dinner, the New Rome ball, and Reyna's personal pictures of herself. He couldn't help admiring how beautiful she was.

"LEO AND REYNA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"NYSSA!"


	15. Letter 13

**Dear Reyna,**

**Thanks for the awesome gift! **

**Anyway, I need girl advice: There's this cute Demeter girl called Xanthe and I want to ask her out. Any advice?**

**Love,**

**Leo Valdez.**

Jason finished reading and looked up at Reyna, "What's wrong with the letter?"

"How can he just ask me out then ask me for advice to ask another girl out? No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend!" She said.

"So you two are official?"

"What? No! It's just rude of him."

Jason smirked, "You are jealous."

"Am not!" she blushed.

"Reyna, I've known you for years. I'm your best friend. You are jealous."

"Jason..Stay focoused on the matter on hand. What is your best friend up to now?"

Jason scratched his neck, "I don't know. Either he's trying to get you jealous or is stupid like hades to ask you that."

"So what do I reply?"

"I don't know. I'm not your brain."

"Gee, you are an amazing best friend. What could I have done without you?" Reyna said sarcastically.

"I know. Sometimes I ask myself that question," he smirked then said, "You are jealous."

"DOGS ATTACK!"

**A/N: Xanthe makes a comeback but this time to Letters of Leyna. What is Leo up to now? Is Reyna really jealous? And will Piper have an alive boyfriend?**


End file.
